Digimon Frontier
by Nalika2431
Summary: Koji and the others find out the truth about the fact of how they became the legendary warriors. But now thing happen and only Kouichi senses it
1. Chapter 1

Digimon Frontier

The New Threat

Main Characters Digimon rookie level

Takuya Kanbar Flamemon

Koji Minamoto

Kouichi Kimura

Zoe Orimoto

J.P. Shibayama

Tommy Himi

Koda Kanbar

Link Shinabaru

Toshiro Kalis

Kyrian Palica

* * *

Side Characters

Tomoko Kimura

Kousei Minamoto

Yuriko Kanbar

Hiroaki Kanbar

Crystal Orimoto

Jack Shibayama

Yutaka Himi

Blade Shinabaru

Karas Tetsuya

Ryo Palica

Shinya Kanbar

Katsuharu

Teppei

Chiaki

Teruo

Prolog

Part One

Takuya's Surprise

Twenty years before Takuya and the others went to the Digital World something caused ten kids the same age as Takuya and the others were when _they_ went to the digital world two years ago. However what the ten warriors didn't know was that the darkness they thought they had sealed broke free when Takuya and the other Digidestined defeated Lucemon the main reason the guardians got together once again.

~Two years ago after Takuya left for the Digital word and returned~

"Hiroaki I think we have a problem." said Yuriko.

"Yeah my big brother trying to ruin my birthday." said Shinya

"Shinya! Anyway we need to meet up with the others like now."

**'**_**Right I'll call them and have them meet outside the house'** _said Hiroaki

"Alright, but Tomoko and Kousei won't be to happy. They haven't seen each other since the divorce."

**'_Yeah I know.' _**said Hiroaki and she hung up.

She was going to call the other eight warriors but she didn't need to they already knew and was going to call to see if the two of them knew. She said that they knew and was telling them to meet in front of her house when her son walked back in. "Where did you run off to?"

"I had to get something." said Takuya then he turned to Shinya and said "Here runt happy birthday."

"Oh wow the new Techno Game Warfare for the DS thanks Takuya!"

"Sure little bro."

"I'm sure that game cost a fortune how did you get it?" asked Yuriko

"I have a friend who just happened to have gotten the wrong game and couldn't take it back." said Takuya elusively and Yuriko figured she would worry about it later. After all it was Shinya's birthday. She wasn't going to ruin it. At least not anymore that it had been already.

* * *

Later on that night she noticed Takuya was looking at the stars, something he never really did before until he got back from the Digital World. That was when she decided to ask her son what was wrong. However Hiroaki told her to let him handle it. Since he had a feeling he knew what it was about.

"Hey Takuya." said Hiroaki walking out on the balcony.

"Hey Dad."

"I saw the present you got Shinya and I got to tell you that's one dozy of a present."

"Let me guess mom sent you to see what was wrong with me. Right?"

"Not quite. Look Takuya if you were hiding something from us you know you can trust us."

"Yeah like the way you told me about Koda? On Shinya's birthday? I mean at least mom waited to confirm it but still."

"Takuya I know your upset but there's something else I haven't told you."

"What?"

"It's about your birthmark."

"My…birthmark?"

"Yes the sign of fire. The sign of Agunimon." said Hiroaki to a shocked Takuya. Never in a thousand years did he think his father would know about the mark on his left arm that appeared two years ago when he and his friends returned to the real world.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

The Twin Shock

~Two months later~

Koji Minamoto stood nervous in the park where Kouichi told him to wait. He knew that his twin had gone to get their mother because Koji wanted to meet her. Since he had never met her and had thought that she was dead. But when Koji and Takuya freed Kouichi from the darkness Kouichi told him the truth. That his mother was alive and that he was Koji's brother. But something wasn't right at his house. His stepmother was acting strange.

True to his resolve in opening up to Satomi he started to let her in his life. But when he gave her the flowers that he had got her for their anniversary there was something in her eyes. Something Koji didn't like. Spending as much time in the Digital World that he had taught him not to trust everything that he saw, and that day at the park confirmed it. Just as Koji sat down he heard something. His stepmother talking, and not to just anyone but her ex-boyfriend.

"So Satomi when you going to leave him?"

"Calm down Hiroki you and I will be half-way across the country before Kousei realizes what's going on between you and me." said Satomi and Koji couldn't believe his ears. He knew his phone had a recorder in it and he recorded the rest of their conversation then he called his dad and told him to come to the park as soon as possible.

'_**Why Koji?'**_

"Trust me your going to want to see this for your self." said Koji just then he heard Kouichi call out his name. "Dad just hurry."

'_**Okay.'**_

Koji hung up with his dad and turned to his brother and mother coming into the clearing and Koji couldn't help but smile "Mom."

"Oh Koji it's good to see you." said Tomoko.

"It's good to see you too mom." said Koji distracted

"Koji you okay? You look distracted." asked Kouichi asked his twin

"It's a long story. But dad is on his way over here." said Koji making sure his mark was covered. He didn't want neither his mother of his father asking where on earth the mark had come from since he didn't know himself but it look strangely familiar.

"Why?" asked Tomoko

"Well listen to what I have." said Koji and he played his recording back but was unsure if they could hear it cause he was so far away. But they could. Which Koji thought was strange that his mother could. He figured that Kouichi could since he was once Jager Lowemon but his mother was different.

"I can't believe it. She just married him for his money." said Kouichi.

"Yeah tell me about it." said Kousei walking up to them.

"You heard everything?" asked Tomoko not looking him in the eye.

"That and I saw her with him a couple of days ago." said Kousei.

"So what are you going to do?" Kouichi asked his father

"What do you and Tomoko say about coming back to the house for lunch?" asked Kousei looking at Kouichi and Tomoko

"Great idea Dad." said Koji smiling. Kouichi hadn't been to the house before because they didn't know how to explain how the two had met to their father. Kouichi told his mother two years ago that he had a surprise for her and introduced her to Koji but they were worried about their father's reaction. Plus there was Satomi there as well

"Sure." said Tomoko. "Kouichi?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Later at Koji's house while Tomoko and Kouichi was there talking with Koji and Kousei, Satomi walked through the door and went into the living room. To say she was shocked was an understatement. She had thought that Tomoko had died and there was nothing standing in the way of her plans, but there she was. And not only her but there was her son Koji's twin brother that Koji supposedly didn't know about.

"Um Kousei? What's going on?" asked Satomi walking into the room

"Oh Hey Honey come on over here Koji has something he wants you to hear." Kousei said as he sat down with Tomoko and Kouchi on the couch while Koji sat in one of the only other chairs in the room meaning Satomi had to sit in the chair opposite of Koji

"Really?" she asked

"Yeah I was with Kouichi here earlier and I heard something that you should hear." said Koji pushing play on his phone.

Satomi couldn't believe her ears. What Koji was letting her hear was the conversation between her and Hiroki that they had had that day in the park. never did she think that her step son would have over heard her and her plans or that he would record it.

'_**But Satomi what about the boy Koui?'**_

'_**It's Koji and don't worry. He can be raised just fine. After all Kousei raised him for nine years before me.'**_

'_**Okay just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt.'**_

'_**Don't worry Kousei won't hurt me. Now I have to go.'**_

'_**Alright bye love you.'**_

'_**Love you too.'**_

"So what's that mean?" asked Satomi turning a cold eye on the once warrior of Light

"It means you were cheating on my dad and only married him for his money." said Kouichi

"Satomi meet Kouichi Koji's twin." said Kousei

"K-koji's twin?" stuttered Satomi

"Don't feel bad Satomi he never told me either. In fact it was our grandmother who told Kouichi and Kouichi told me." said Koji smiling at the look of shock on her face. That was the best thing that had happened to him since he and his brother were reunited and his brother brought him and his mother together.

"Satomi this is for you." said Kousei handing a yellow envelope to Satomi. "You just need to sign and everything will be done. "

"I understand. Fine I was going to file anyway." said Satomi and she signed the divorce papers and handed them to Kousei. "Good luck Kousei."

"You too Satomi." said Kousei "You too." and Koji and Kouichi just looked at one another. They knew something was going on and their parents knew what.

"Koji there's something else I haven't told you. And not just about Kouichi and your mother." said Kousei

"The same with you Kouichi." said Tomoko to the surprised twins

"What?" said the brothers together

"It's about your birthmarks."

"Our… birthmarks?" asked Koji

"On your left arm." said Tomoko

"You mean you know what they are?" asked Kouichi pulling up his sleeve and looking at his mark. And Koji couldn't believe it. Now he knew where he had seen the mark on his arm before. The mark on his brother's arm was the symbol of Lowemon, Kouichi's spirit of darkness, which meant that his was the mark of Lobomon his light spirit and that his parents knew more than they were letting on.

"Mom what's going on?" asked Kouichi "Why does this look familiar?"

"Because Kouichi that's Lowemon's symbol just like this one" Koji said taking off his jacket "is Lobomon's"

"You know of the Legendary Warriors?" asked Kousei shocked

"Yeah. More than that. We _are_ the warriors." said Koji


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

The Call

~three weeks later~

Zoe Orimoto was waiting on the sidewalk outside the mall for her friends that she had finally made when they had first returned from the Digital World. She expected to have a girls day out and to have fun with her friends. What she didn't expect was to see two old friends; Tommy Himi and J.P. Shibayama walking into the mall at the same time. It had been a while since she had seen them. So when she saw her girlfriends Zoe told them that she was going to go see some old friends and they said okay.

Then Zoe ran into the mall in order to catch up with the other two. However when she reached them she saw that she wasn't the only one there. Both Koji and Kouichi, the warriors of Light and Shadows were there. Not to mention Takuya, the Warrior of Fire. Then and there did Zoe know that something was wrong. They had never met like this on coincidence except for when they had first met in the Digital World two years ago. That and with Takuya stood three boys and a girl all about the same age as they were except for one boy and he looked like the same age as Tommy.

"Hey Zoe this is great. Since everyone is here I don't have to go looking for everybody." said Takuya.

"You mean we don't." said Koji "Remember Kouichi and I both know what's going on"

"Right I forgot your mom and dad was the same as mine and Koda's."

"Wait did you say that you two have the same mom?" asked JP

"Yes we do. Actually we're like Koji and Kouichi." said Koda

"You mean you're twins too?" asked Tommy

"Yeah. It's a long story." said Takuya

"But there is also something going on. Something in the Digital World. But we need to find out from one of the originals. Our parents are going to be the only ones who know what's going on." said Koji

"Wait what do you mean?" asked JP

"Well mine Koda's and Koji and Kouichi's parents were some of the original partners of the Legendary Warriors." said Takuya

"That's weird." said Zoe "So was my mom."

"And my brother Yutaka." said Tommy

"Not to mention my Dad." said JP

"Whoa that's a little too convenient." said one of the boys with Takuya. "If everyone here had a relative that fought with a Legendary Warrior and now they are that warrior don't you guys think that's weird?"

"No Link it was the way it was supposed to be." said Koji and everyone looked at him. Koji sighed he knew that he and Kouichi were the only ones who knew the truth about this and therefore the only ones who could tell it but he would rather it not be him.

"Koji what do you mean?" asked Koda

"Okay everyone that has actually went into the Digital World knows the story about the Legendary Warriors already but what we didn't know was the story before that." said Koji

"Before that?" asked the others

"Yeah." said Kouichi. "Koji let me, as father did show it to us and I think it would be best if I did the same."

"Actually that would be a great idea." said Koji "But we had better not do it here. It would attract attention."

"Right."

* * *

So the ten of them left the mall and all went to the park. But just as they arrived there they got a message on their phones. The six kids that had met her knew Ophanimon's voice when they heard it, but as koda and the other three were new they were surprised._** "Digidestined you must return to the Digital World at once. Once you get here you will see why."**_

The six kids agreed and they left for the train station. However the others were confused. How could they know that she was talking to them. Takuya noticed that his sister wasn't following him and turned to see why she wasn't coming with them. "Koda? What is it?"

"How do we know she was talking to us, Takuya?" asked the small boy

"Because Kye you all have the marks. Just like me Koji and Kouichi." said Takuya

"But what about your other friends?" asked the other boy and Takuya had to admit that was a good question. Did Zoe JP and Tommy have the marks of their Legendary Warriors? He had just assumed that since he Koji and Kouichi had theirs that Zoe and the others were the same way but he didn't know for sure.

"Takuya it's alright." said Zoe

"Yeah. Look we have them too." said Tommy.

"See Toshiro. Now lets go." said Takuya.

"Right."

Takuya didn't know what it was but he knew something terrible was going on in the Digital World and it was their job to stop it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter One**

**The Reunion**

Six kids walked down the street to the Shibuya Train Station where they had met just two years ago. Why they were going there they didn't know. It was just something they did every time they got together. It wasn't as if they got together often. No they were only able to get together once every month and on September ninth, the day they had all met. But it also was the same day that they all found out about their destines. They found out the truth about their parents and the other four Legendary Warriors.

Takuya Kanbara, Koji and Kouichi Minamoto, Zoe Orimoto Tommy Himi, and JP Shibayama used to be normal kids. Sure they had problems like any other kid but one day that all changed. It was the day that Ophanimon sent messages to children of Tokyo telling them to come to the Digital World. However when the five kids that were chosen had arrived Ophanimon sent everyone back to their world.

Takuya and the other there were there fought constantly. Koji even fought his twin brother. One he never knew he had. But once Takuya and Koji defeated the tainted Spirit of Darkness, Kouichi was freed and he ended up becoming the true Warrior of Darkness. Eventually the kids defeated the Digimon that had caused everything that had happened. They defeated Lucemon and was sent home. When they got there they saw that only ten or twenty minuets had passed since they left. Takuya started running down the stairs because he knew Kouichi, who was actually in the Digital World as a spirit, was there. However when they got there they saw that he wasn't there. Koji asked the personal where his brother was and they told him that he was at the hospital.

Koji and his friends went to the hospital and found Kouichi there. Koji was afraid that he hadn't made it in time and that he had lost his brother, but then their d-tectors transformed back to there phones and gave Kouichi his spirit back. So after all they went through they went back to their everyday lives. Koji met his mother and shortly afterward found out that his stepmother was cheating on his father. Zoe JP and Tommy hung out with their friends and Takuya got to know his twin sister and her friends. Never did they think that they would have a secret that no one would know. No one except for their parents and Tommy's older brother.

* * *

It's been nearly three years since they had finally restored the peace to the Digital World and the twins Koji and Kouichi Minamoto were walking toward their new school with no idea that two of their friends from the Digital World went there. Koji hated the fact that they had to change schools after their parents got remarried but that was the only way that his mom and dad could be closer to their jobs. Kouichi hated it to. He had a hard time making friends as it was let alone being one of the new kids. Just then Koji knocked him out of the way as a soccer ball was about to pelt him in the head.

"Thanks Koji." said Kouichi

"Don't mention it." said Koji "You know you should have seen that coming. After all you used to be Lowemon."

"Yeah yeah. Come on we're going to be late."

"Excuse me can we have our ball?" asked a boy in a red jacket with a yellow shirt and a strange symbol on the shirt and his hat. A symbol that Koji and Kouichi knew well.

"Takuya?" asked Koji

"Koji? Kouichi? What are you guys doing here?"

"We go to school here now."

"Hey Takuya! Come on!" shouted one of the boys playing.

"Hey Link let's finish this later we're going to be late." said Takuya and he was right.

"Okay."

"Hey Koji where's your home room?" asked Takuya as they walked toward Takuya's locker

"Three thirteen." said Kouichi. "We both have the same classes."

"Well let me see your classes. You maybe in the same as me and Zoe."

"Wait Zoe's here too?" asked Koji

"Yes along with Koda." said Takuya

"Koda?" asked Kouichi

"Takuya's twin sister. We met her right after we got back remember?" said Koji handing his course schedule to Takuya

"Yeah I remember." said Kouichi

"Well it looks like you guys won't have any trouble getting to your classes. Zoe Koda and I are in all of them." said Takuya handing Koji back his schedule.

"Cool." said Koji

"Yeah that helps out a lot." said Kouichi

"Well having five of the Legendary Warriors in the same class don't hurt either." said Zoe walking over to the boys.

"Hey Zoe." said Koji

"Hey Koji Kouichi."

"Zoe." said Kouichi "Guys I hate to stop this reunion but we're going to be late if we don't get going."

"Kouichi's right." said Takuya and the four friends went toward their class room. But it wasn't until the end of the day did Kouichi notice something weird going on.

* * *

Kouichi had had a weird feeling as they left the school after the day had ended. Koji knew that his brother was distracted but he didn't know why. At least until he Takuya and Zoe saw a black sky. Normally it wouldn't be a problem just a normal thunder storm however it wasn't thundering or raining and it was the same color as Lucemon's shadow form. The form that everyone defeated two years ago.

"No way." said Zoe

"It can't be." said Takuya

"I'm confused. I thought you guys defeated Lucemon." said Kouichi who wasn't there for the final battle seeing as he gave up his power and spirit so that Koji and Takuya would have the strength to defeat him.

"We did." said Koji

"But the sky is the same color as he was." said Takuya

"I think there's something going on in the Digital World." said Zoe

"The question is how do we get back and help?" asked Kouichi

"Good question."

**'_Digidestined hear me'_**

"No way it's Ophanimon." said Takuya

**_'Yes you must return as soon as possible. You must gather the other Digidestined and return here.'_**'

"We'll be there soon." said Takuya.

"The only problem is we don't know where the other four warriors are." said Zoe

"That's actually not a problem. I know who they are. Remember when we all went to the train station last year?" asked Takuya

"Yeah." said the three friends.

"Well the four kids with me had the marks of the other Legendary Warriors. Hang on I'll call them." said Takuya "Actually Zoe you had better call the others while I call Koda."

"Right." said Zoe and she dialed both Tommy and JP's numbers.

* * *

As Takuya called his sister and her friends Zoe called JP and Tommy and filled them in. They said that they had got the same message and was going to the train station where they had all met right then. Zoe said that they would meet them there and told them not to get on a train just yet. Tommy said okay and hung up. Koji turned to Takuya and told him that JP and Tommy were already on their way there. Takuya said great and that they were going to meet up with his sister and her friends at the station as well. When Kouichi asked how they were already there Takuya told them that Koda was with Link and the others at the soccer field for practice.

"Oh I didn't know she played as well." said Koji

"Yeah. It's kind of a twin thing in our family. Shinya hates it." said Takuya. "Let's go."

"Yeah."

So the four Digidestined ran down the road to the train station completely unaware of the danger that was coming closer to their world. They had no idea that at the time there was a portal between both worlds opening and letting Digimon through. None of the Digidestined had any idea that at that time there was another group of Digidestined that had arrived from another time. They didn't know that these kids knew everything about all the Digidestined. Including the groups before Takuya and the other Legendary Warriors. The groups that came even before their parents. There were three groups before them, and they didn't realize the power that the evil held.

A girl with long blonde hair and grey eyes looked at her twin brother and nodded. He then took out his phone and went to a pair of names, Karas and Kira. He then sent a message telling them to forward it to their cousins and tell them to meet them at the portals. The sister turned to her brother and told him that she had sent a message to their other friends and he said okay. They then left for the portals leaving no trace of their presence except for Kouichi's feeling that they were being watched.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Two**

**The Warriors Return**

As the four Digidestined went toward the train station Kouichi stopped and turned around. He had a feeling that they were being followed. When Koji saw that his brother had stopped he asked what was wrong. Kouichi said that he had a feeling that they were being followed but when he turned there was no one there and the feeling was gone. Zoe didn't understand but Koji and Takuya knew better than to question Kouichi's judgment when it came to things like that. But as Kouichi said there wasn't anyone there and they needed to get to the Digital World. So they just left it alone and they went on their way. They had no idea how close they were to the four people following them.

One was a girl with blonde hair and a red jacket on. The other three were boys two with navy blue hair and blue eyes the other with brown hair and grey eyes. The girl and boy with the brown hair were brother and sister while the other two were cousins. It was ironic that they both looked like each other since their fathers were twins and they each had a twin as well. The boy with the brown hair turned to the two with navy blue hair and his sister and said "That was too close. Kenji why didn't you say anything about that?"

"What the fact that my father could sense those things? I didn't know." said Kenji then he turned to his cousin and asked "Did you Karas?"

"No and neither does my sister."

"Well it don't matter now. We know where they're going." said the girl

"How do we know for sure that that's where they're going?" asked Kenji

"Because Kenji Zena heard them." said Karas

"Zena we need to go." said the boy

"Your right Tetsuya." said Zena "Let's go."

* * *

So the four kids followed the Digidestined to the train station and when it was apparent that they were going all the way down to the area that they had first met the three boys looked to Zena and she nodded she then opened a portal to the Digital World meeting up with their friends. Two of them looked exactly like Karas and Kenji, except for one of them was a girl. Then there was a couple of boys with brown hair and then there was a few other kids standing there.

"Hey Zee, are they coming?" asked one of the boys.

"Yeah Tyson they are." said Zena

"So when are they going to get here." asked Tyson's brother, Jason.

"We're not sure." said Tetsuya "They were heading for the train station when we left."

"So how do you know that they were going to the Digital World?" asked Kousei, Kenji's twin brother.

"Because they went to the Trailmon." said Kenji.

"Oh well that makes sense." said Kira in a uninterested voice.

"You know I figured that Karas would be the one to take after your dad not you." said Tyson

"Oh back off." said Kira

"Anyway where's Zeth and Zhane?" asked Karas.

"At the Flame Terminal." said Jason

"Okay lets go." said Tetsuya

* * *

As the eight kids walked to the station in the Forest Terminal and they took a Trailmon to the Flame Terminal, Koji Kouichi Takuya Zoe and the rest of the Digidestined was heading to the Forest Terminal to talk to Seraphimon and Ophanimon and Cherubimon the three Celestial Guardians and find out what was so important to call them back to the Digital World. But when they got there they saw another Trailmon pulling out of the station but when it passed by them Kouichi saw something he never thought he would see. It looked like Koji was sitting in the seat right next to him. It was like looking in a mirror but then two more kids walked up to them. Kids that looked exactly like them.

"Hey you okay Bro?"

"Yeah Koji." said Kouichi looking away from the other train. "Yeah I'm fine."

"You know Kouichi you don't have to hide anything from me." said Koji "I saw the exact same thing you did."

Kouichi looked at his twin surprised. But then he shouldn't be. Koji always looked at things in a black and white perspective. At least until their parents got back together and they started living together. "So what do you think?"

"I don't know Kouichi, honestly I don't. but I don't think we should tell J.P. Tommy and the others. Takuya also saw but he and I agreed not to say anything to the others until we know what's going on."

"Alright." said Kouichi. And they looked over at Koda and Takuya both of which were talking quietly among themselves like Koji and Kouichi were doing and Kouichi knew then that Koda also knew about their look a likes. But the thing that bugged Kouichi the most was who they were and why they looked so much like him and Koji and Takuya. Like where did they come from and why were they here? Was it them just a little older? Kouichi had had a bad feeling when Ophanimon called them there and with these look a likes that feeling was now worse than ever. But how was he and Koji going to tell their friends about this? Especially when they didn't really know anything themselves. Kouichi was lost and now it was worse because he was starting to notice that his friends were looking at him concerned. Like Koji he wanted to keep this to himself so he turned and looked back out the window and stayed there until they reached the Forest Terminal.

* * *

When they reached the station and got off the train Takuya and Koji took the lead and walked down the path toward Seraphimon's castle with everyone carrying the spirits that allowed them to go into their mega level forms following them. Takuya knew that there was going to be a huge battle based on the dream he had right before they had been called back to their other home besides the one they had on earth. The question was what it was.

"Hey Takuya where are we?" asked Koda

"In the Forest Terminal." said Takuya

"Where?" asked Link

"Never mind Link it is hard to process on your first time here." said Koji.

"Voice of experience?" asked Koda

"Oh yeah." said Zoe. "We were all like that."

"Well not all of us." said Koji looking at his twin brother.

"Oh shut up Koji." said Kouichi and they all started laughing just as they reached the castle.

"It is good to see you again Digidestined." said a man dressed in solid white.

"Hello Sorcerermon." said Takuya. "Um we were called here."

"Yes I know they're waiting for you in Lord Seraphimon's chambers." said Sorcerermon. "Follow me."


End file.
